Those Left Behind
by WithinThePoetsShadow
Summary: Naruto, Gaara and Haku couldn't take it the beatings, the hate. So, they left for another world, literally, and met Riku and Yuki. Two years later, they are captured again. NejiGaa, SasuNaru, ZabuHaku. Rated T on a whim, mat turn lemon. Sucky sum HIATUS
1. It all started with a dog

**HAAH!! My first fic. I had to do the entire thing in E-mail, lol. Had fun though. Anyway, the summary.**

** Naruto, Sealed Container of the Kyuubi; Gaara, Sealed Container of the Shukaku; Haku, Sealed Container of the Five-tailed Ice Dragon. They've had enough. So, a week after rescuing Sasuke, they tear a hole in space and time and arrive in Konoha Academy for the Arts, where they meet Riku, and Yuki. Two years later, a Nin-Dog finds them and, using a Summoning Scroll, sends them all back- including the two girls. But they're not giving up that easily.**

**Those left behind don't plan to, either.**

**Pairings: NejiGaa, SasuNaru, ZabuHaku, anything else I feel like. Rated for VIA, Violence In Advance. Maybe lemon in future. Also, I'm new to posting Fan-fics, so Reviews accepted, flames too, if they aren't just, "YOU SUCK. GO JUMP IN A PIT OF RABID MONKEYS." Constructive criticism, peoples!**

**ABNORMALLY LONG AN ALERT, ABNORMALLY LONG AN ALERT, ABNORMALLY LONG AN A-**

**BOOM!!! **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto Uzumaki stretched his hands high above his head, and, if he had been a foot or two taller (he was more than a little on the short side), he wouldve nearly touched the ceiling. His bag shifted slightly on his back. Naruto was short, with flaming golden hair and tanned skin. His leather pants hung low on his hips and the chains that decorated them clinked and sparkled in the afternoon light. A black T stopped just so that it left a good amount of skin between pants and shirt-line and wrist to elbow was covered completely in assorted bracelets and wristbands. An old necklace with a blue stone set into it hung on his neck (remind you of anything?... +Cough Hokage Tsunade Cough+).

On his right, Haku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His black coat, tight at the top to fan out around his legs, made a small woosh as they rounded a corner, and his heeled boots clacked on the tiled ground. A long-sleeved white shirt, sliding off one shoulder, only emphasized his feminism. An earring, silver with a black gem embedded in it curled around his ear, going through the flesh to come out again and repeat. If you looked closer, it was fashioned to be a dragon with 5 tails, the black stone nestled between them.

And last, but certainly not least, Gaara. Blood-red hair and a tattoo to match ('Ai', if I remember correctly), the colour was again featured on his oddly long nails (more like claws, if you asked Naruto) and in the stone set into his black leather choker. Just beneath the stone, an inch of chain hung from the choker to support an odd, pear-shaped thing about one centimeter long, and a small amount of what seemed to be sand was contained in it. He wore a leather vest with a collar and chained black jeans, and a pair of knee-high boots, but they were hidden under the jeans.

Suddenly, laughter was heard behind them. They turned quickly to see none other than Riku, the source of the laughter and their friend. "You guys look... SO serious... when you walk like that... It's funny... I constantly expect you to pull out guns... and shout... FBI! On the ground!" Naruto, at the sudden mental image of all that, bust into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Haku snickered and Gaara rolled his eyes. Close as he got to laughter. EVER.

"Well, that is... vaguely amusing." Yuki, another of their friends, drifted silently into view. She reminded everyone immediately of a ghost. Pale, powdery skin, silver hair that as waist length and floated around her figure as if submerged in water(totally natural), grey eyes, she had a habit of wearing drifty, light clothing so even when there was no wind, it floated around her. Today she donned a white silk shirt with long sleeves, and the cuffs widened exceptionally so that they were a foot or two to wide and hid her hands. A pale pair of lavender flared pants, and soft white ankle boots that made no noise. Completely devoted to her music, she carried her violin always.

The five of them went to one 'Konoha Academy of The Arts', and as such, all had artistic talent. Gaara painted; Haku sculptured ice; Naruto loved his flute; Riku was a writer of songs and of books, musical scores included.

"So, everybody, guess what, guess what!" Riku looked at them all with shining eyes, begging them to reply. Naruto caught on to the excitement and began to jump up and down, eyes indirectly fighting (and winning) Riku's for "Most Blinding Light to Come From Someone's Eyes of the Year Award".

"Well," she began, despite her loss eyes still shining, "We have a camp to-"

She was cut off by the sounds of screams and the sight of an enormous bulldog with a blue vest and a spiked collar charging towards them, scroll in jaw.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

The bulldog was, for lack of a better word, big. At least the size of a small to medium sized car, his paws were the size of wheels and his head the size of an average T.V., or maybe a computer screen. The scroll in its mouth was covered in lists of kanji and other such things.

Naruto and Co. froze at the sight of the dog. _Wasn't that...?_

The scroll flew from the dogs mouth, wrapped itself tightly around the five and held the there. The large, brown dog poofed out of existence, confirming three of the fives guess and making the forth scream. One just stood, eyes widened, hoping for the best for her ever-present violin. They, too, poofed from apparent existence.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of Naruto as he hit the hard rock of the cave. The spent Summoning Scroll lay, open, on the ground, Gaara crouched over it. Haku strode up to where he was.

"So, does it say anything in the way of who Summoned us, where we are, why no-one's here?" He crouched next to the other boy, who, in turn, looked up at him.

"Well, the dog was one of Kakashi's. I can tell from this they were meant for us to be sent to Hokage tower, but due to it being through worlds, they would've missed their mark, and due to having an extra two people, it would've been Southwards, so we are probably in Hokage Mountain, one of the abandoned tunnels I s'pose.".

Naruto's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, then onto all fours. his fingers dug into the small stones and pebbles littered on the cold ground. "So, you mean to say... You mean to say that after all we've done... All we've been through... THEY BROUGHT US BACK?!?! BACK TO THE TORTURE, AND THE PAIN, AND ALL OF IT?!?!" The last part was a scream, and brought everyone's attention to him, and he noticed dimly that the two girls were awake, Riku on her butt, legs out oddly and Yuki perched calmly on a rock. How she remained calm, we will never know.

"I think," Yuki said, her voice even, "Naruto will not help much by screaming."

Oddly enough, this calmed him vaguely. He staid there on hands and knees, panting.

"I also think that they, whoever they are, will realize their mistake and come looking for you."

How she knew this, we will also never know.

"Yuki's right, peoples," warned Haku, "I hear 'em. You're right, Kakashi's there, leading an ANBU squad."

"So there's only one squad?" Naruto looked up to Haku, slowly standing.

"No. There's at least... Oh dear God, they've sent over 20 squads."

Naruto swore, and not to quietly either.

"We have to go. Right now."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Riku, get on Naruto's back. Yuki, on Haku. You guys go while I eliminate proof of our being here. Go!"

The two boys sprang from the ground and ran upside down to avoid leaving tracks. Gaara set to burning the summons scroll and shifting the rocks back into place with sand. When the first ANBU team arrived, the only sign they had ever been there was a small pendant; a locket.

A picture slipped out; Gaara, pouting slightly, and a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Hyuuga Neji's smirking face was, astoundingly, graced with a godly half-smile that just emphasized his beauty.

Tears slid down Neji's face as he realized; Gaara and Co. had been there. Because he gave Gaara the locket.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**So, how'd you like it? Nice?**


	2. Gate 23, Forest of Death

Gaara cursed silently. _Fuck fuck __fuck fuck..._ they had almost caught him. He was just finishing when the team of 6 (Ok, sue me: I don't know how many ANBU are in a team) reached the abandoned tunnel they had landed in, and he had to cast an exceedingly fast Genjutsu to stop them seeing him, plus make it look like the tracks were an hour or so old.

He watched the team separate to different sides and corners of the tunnel, each looking for signs of the group. One of them realized the area near him was not being covered, and, like a reall ninja, trotted over to crouch on the ground.

His breath caught in his throat. Neji Hyuuga was crouching less than a foot away from him! Neji Hyuuga!!! His genjutsued eyes widened a fraction. That... Locket... It was... "Hyuuga!" Both males wrenched their eyes from the treasured jewelry item to land on the Uchiha. Despite his indifferent mask, his obsidan orbs (Such a cleche... Geez) were swirling pits of hurt and depression. Naruto... they seemed to say. Naruto... I came back. Now you come to me.

"Hyuuga, what are you looking at?!" Gaara was pulled from his evaluation of Sasuke's depressed eyes at his sharp words. Gaara did not miss the Hyuuga's slight pause,nor the disappearance of the locket into his sleeve. "Saw some tracks," Neji answered shortly, settling his beautiful bird mask into a better position. "At least, I thought I did."

"Well, we can't waste time." The crow's voice was cold toward the other bird-masked ANBU. "We have to find them. Now."

Holy shit! This was to close. The others would be slightly slower so he could catch up. And he couldn't move because Genjutsu was not his strong point, and it would slip. And they'd be going extra-fast to catch up, thinking the others had three and a half hours on them, when they actually had less than one, about forty-five minutes. They'd be caught for sure! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! He was just about to say 'fuck' about one, two hundred times more when he realized something; they were running on the ceiling. Because of gravity, no impression would mar the ground and no rocks would shift! A-huh-hah, A huh-hah, it's only six months, three weeks and five days till his birthday, A huh-ha-

Cutting off his moment of out-of-character-ness, Gaara (im)patiently waited for the ANBU to leave (in the complete wrong direction), before following his friends though the tricky warren that is Hokage Mountain.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Geez, where the hell is Gaara? He should be here by now!" Naruto paced the small, rocky cave which was more like a hidden hole in the wall. Every now and again he would glance at the entrance, a pile of rocks disguising them from view, as if expecting Gaara to enter. When he didn't, he would continue to pace. After a while, his eye had started twitching, too.

After about ten minutes of slow-time traveling, they had (well, more like Haku had) decided it would be more reasonable to go normal-speed, wait for him here, in this little rock shelter, and, when he came, continue at high-speed.

Yuki had mysteriously found her way to a small ledge at the back of the cave. She was swinging her legs and intent on her violin. When she finally decided it was safe, she gave a slight smile before looking up. Her eyes half-focused on Haku, and her head tilted.

"I think you owe us an explanation," she said in her mild, drifty voice. Asserting no authority in a way that said you have to answer her even if your life depended on it. Fortunately for Haku, who was trying and failing at forcing himself to not answer, Gaara chose that moment to arrive.

"Gaara! Finally! Took you long enough-" He stopped at the sight of Gaaras eyes. It was as if his soul felt light as a feather, but then realized 1000-pound weights held it down. They, of course, had never seen Neji at the scene, nor knew about the two boys "friendship".

He was saved from answering when (lol I just said this except in different wording) Riku woke up, dizzy and confused.

"Holy shit my head hurts." An exceedingly dizzy Riku sat on the floor of the cave. She had been "accidentally" knocked out by Haku's elbow as he ran next to her and Naruto (the actual running one being Naruto) while they were trying to escape because she was screaming loudly and crying. Yuki, of course, just went along with the super-speed and upside-down-ness, knowing some form of danger was behind them and this was some means of escape. It all worked for her.

At the sight of her consciousness, Naruto stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, peoples! We needa getta move on!" He turned to Gaara and Haku now, head tilted slightly. "So, we going 'there'?" Haku shrugged. "If by there you mean the Forest, then let's."

"Geez, where the hell is Gaara? He should be here by now!" Naruto paced the small, rocky cave which was more like a hidden hole in the wall. Every now and again he would glance at the entrance, a pile of rocks disguising them from view, as if expecting Gaara to enter. When he didn't, he would continue to pace. After a while, his eye had started twitching, too.

After about ten minutes of slow-time traveling, they had (well, more like Haku had) decided it would be more reasonable to go normal-speed, wait for him here, in this little rock shelter, and, when he came, continue at high-speed.

Yuki had mysteriously found her way to a small ledge at the back of the cave. She was swinging her legs and intent on her violin. When she finally decided it was safe, she gave a slight smile before looking up. Her eyes half-focused on Haku, and her head tilted.

"I think you owe us an explanation," she said in her mild, drifty voice. Asserting no authority in a way that said you have to answer her even if your life depended on it. Fortunately for Haku, who was trying and failing at forcing himself to not answer, Gaara chose that moment to arrive.

"Gaara! Finally! Took you long enough-" He stopped at the sight of Gaaras eyes. It was as if his soul felt light as a feather, but then realized 1000-pound weights held it down. They, of course, had never seen Neji at the scene, nor knew about the two boys "friendship".

He was saved from answering when (lol I just said this except in different wording) Riku woke up, dizzy and confused.

"Holy shit my head hurts." An exceedingly dizzy Riku sat on the floor of the cave. She had been "accidentally" knocked out by Haku's elbow as he ran next to her and Naruto (the actual running one being Naruto) while they were trying to escape because she was screaming loudly and crying. Yuki, of course, just went along with the super-speed and upside-down-ness, knowing some form of danger was behind them and this was some means of escape. It all worked for her.

At the sight of her consciousness, Naruto stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, peoples! We needa getta move on!" He turned to Gaara and Haku now, head tilted slightly. "So, we going 'there'?" Haku shrugged. "If by there you mean the Forest, then let's." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Half an hour later, the five found themselves standing outside a high, metal and familiar (to some, at least) gate, a large sign hanging off it, in red kanji, Gate 23. Visible through 200-foot-tall trees was a tall tower, about ten levels or more.

Haku inhaled and exhaled, happy with the current situation- or at least, this part of it.

"The Forest of Death," Naruto breathed. Slowly, Gaara walked over to the gate and entwined pale hands in it. The Forest was their Place; It was their fortress, their retreat. The one thring they had missed when they left. It was home, or as close as anything could get.

Yep, it certainly had been missed.

It seemed that they were missed, too; from the trees came the tell-tale signs of creatures present. The leaves shifted, they heard small squeaks. And suddenly, a small group of animals arrived.

The snout of a dog was pushed through the bushes. Then, the entire and noticeably big dog protruded (I think this is the right word...). On his back was a large eagle, more than twice the size of a normal eagle. A family of rats scuttled around her feet. After the dog came a deer, followed closely by a stag and a multitude of other animals.

Immediately Yuki reached out a hand and started to stroke the nose of a tall wolf-cross-dog. A pigeon fluttered onto her shoulder and fiddled with her hair. Naruto threw his arms around the little deer-child, and the family of mice surrounded him. A sudden fluttering alerted them of the presence of many birds that all found some perch on Haku's body, hanging from clothing, the ribbon he used for his hair, the hair itself. One bird used its beak to hook on, surprising Haku and causing him to throw Riku into the air (she had feinted again; it was like she was trying to beat Hinata). The girl, somehow still unconscious, flew into the air and got hooked onto one of the poles that held up the gate.

"Interesting," remarked Yuki and everyone turned to stare. "Usually its Naru-chan who does stupid stuff like that."


	3. A bit on Haku's past and Sasuke

_Haku shielded his face with his hands. "No!" The sobbing child screamed hysterically. "Please no, papa! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please..." The small boy curled into a sobbing heap and screamed again as a heavy metal-toed boot dug into his side. What had he done wrong?_

_"No! PAPA NOOO!" Haku screamed as a long spike of sharp, glittering ice shot from the far wall. It smashed through his fathers back and at least two feet of it's end protruded from his stomach. Hajku screamed again at his fathers dead eyes and the blood that dripped onto the tiled floor. _Drip, drip, drip, drip...

_"Come, child. Will you be my weapon? Will you live to protect and aid me?" a slightly older Haku accepted the offered hand with gratitude. Finally, someone who did not hate; someone he could trust._

_"Stupid demon brat! Been deserted by the traitor, 'ave you?" another kick connected with Haku's skull; he was sure it was cracked, but he couldn't focus enough to believe in his judgement. Why did people do this? Where was Zabuza?_

_Haku sat, cross-legged, and stroked the head of a mouse sitting on his arm. He looked yearningly at the animals surrounding him. "You'll be my friends, won't you?" In answer, the mouse bit him lightly, the deer nudged him with a wet nose, and the cat in his hair meowed loudly and shifted position. He smiled; animals were fairer than humans._

* * *

A worried Naruto pressed a hand to Haku's forehead. "He's having a nightmare," He informed the ever-calm Yuki. Said girl answered in her calm, relaxed voice, same as usual. "I can tell. Do not worry; just slap him. It works with Riku."

* * *

_Haku was scared. The men around him leered. One of them, the captain, spoke."My, my, my, it's Zabuza's little follower, is it? I heard it's a demon-brat. What do you say we... entertain ourselves?__"_

_ Haku shivered as he walked down the street. He could feel the peoples hateful glares and heard whispers and shouts ranging from bakemono to akurei. A rotten tomato connected with the side of his head and other fruits and vegetables were thrown, accompanied by lamps, pots, glass shards. He began to run. Why did they hate him so?_

_BAM! A fist connected with the side of his head and he flew into a nearby tree. He looked at the sky. _Zabuza, If I cannot even protect mself, how do you expect me to aid you?

_"STUPID BRA-"_

* * *

_ SLAP!_ The resounding crack echoed through the forest and Haku's eyes snapped open to stare up at happy blue ones- Naruto. Above and behind him was Yuki, sitting in a tree and swinging her legs. "Naruto... Why did you slap me?" 

Said boy shrugged. "I did it 'cause Yuki said so." Haku twisted his body to stare up at Yuki, one eyebrow raised. Yuki shook her head and continued to play with a small field mouse.Haku's eye twitched and he turned to look at Naruto, who was frowning slightly. "Naruto, why did you hit me?"

"I didn't-" _Bam! "_Will you two_ not _kill each other? We have to go find food." Riku yawned, having been woken up by the argument. "Are you going to hunt or something?" Naruto laughed.

"No, we can't. The animals in the forest are our friends, and if game goes missing anywhere else, It'll be noticed. We're pretty much forced to sneak into town as regular villagers in henges and stealing food, or begging. Maybe we could work?"

Haku shrugged. "So, who wants to go?" Naruto and, strangely enough, Gaara, put their hands up, along with Riku. "Well... Ok. Riku can just go as normal, since no-one's ever seen her, Gaara, you transform into an older, brunette, brown-eyed and tanned version of yourself with different clothing and no eye rings, Naruto, become... a little blond girl with two pigtails and a pink and white outfit, then you can be a family!"

"Do I have to be the kid?" whined Naruto.

"Yes."

"Can I at least be a boy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because going as a girl is more humiliating."

"Curse you, Haku!" Said very feminine boy laughed. "Goodbye now, have a nice day! Be a good little girl, _Naruko!"_

Naruto growled. Riku grabbed an earlobe and began to drag him out of the forest, squealing and protesting. Haku grinned. "Ah, yes. Now that that's settled, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Now, now, be a good Haku and tell Auntie Yuki if you have a nightmare, 'kay Hunnibumpkins? Good boy." Haku scowled and settled back against the tree.

* * *

Riku clapped her hands to her mouth. "Wow... look how big it is." Gaara leaned towards her and hissed in her ear, "Shhhh, don't draw attention to yourself, whatever you do." Riku nodded slightly and Gaara relaxed a dash, only to spring back into alert tenfold when they were standing under the West gate. They had gone around the perimeter of the village so that it would draw less suspicions. 

Naruto grabbed Riku's hand surprising her, and she patted the young girl/boy's head to help the act of child and mother. "So, what do we do?" Riku whispered to him/her in the pretense of fixing his/hers hair. "Well, just keep walking. I'm the best pickpocket out of us three," the blond whispered in reply, and Riku noticed with surprise and admiration that over seven apples had been aquired and passed on to Gaara, who was, in turn, dropping them into the overly large pockets of his cloak under the illusion of old travelers clothes.

This went on for a long while until suddenly a large shout was heard behind them. "Those are the three!" Said trio spun around to see a tall, thin, lanky man pointing at him. Beside lanky man was a six-person group made up of three genin, a chunin and a pair of jounin. Naruto hissed a curse, which looked quite strange considering he/she looked six years old and like a cute child. Another group was heard entering the conversation-if you could call it that.

_"What_ is going on here?"All of the people in the marketplace spun around to see a particularly highly worshiped raven-haired teen- Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara sighed. This was hard enough already, without the Uchiha involved.

* * *

**Love, Kawa-chan +Hearts+**


	4. Sakura is evil and mentally insane

Ah, yes! The long - awaited chapter! Hey, does anyone think I should raise the rating a bit?

* * *

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. Was that a _genjutsu_ he saw before him...?

Oh, well, who really cares? He was in a bad mood. They were_ so _arrested. He didn't care if they were the mizukages children!... Ok, that was highly unlikely: The mizukage was one of those oldies who hated children with a passion. But whatever.

Wait a minute... oh GOD DAMNIT THEY'RE ESCAPING! ROOAAR!

And the chase was on.

* * *

Eyes wide, Naruto twisted on his heel, grabbing Riku's hand as he did so. He knew Gaara was running beside him and raced to the South Gate of Konohagakure. He could hear the girls panting beside him and the slipperiness of her small hand was almost unbearable. 

He tripped slightly and felt the small hand clenched in his slip from his grasp. Not turning, knowing that would take too long, he wrapped his hand around hers again and continued running. The cold air must have reached her hand in the small time that they were apart because it was less sweaty.

Fear must have sped Riku up because Gaara was only just out of sight. They were about half way to the Forest and Naruto realized the henge was still cloaking his appearance and draining his Chakra. Heaving Riku onto his back, he made some hand seals and dispelled the childish henge, and instantly noticed the difference. He heard a gasp from Riku and, in the back of his mind, noted that she seemed to weigh more than that time he had to carry her to the nurses office when she fainted. In fact, her weight seemed to lean closer to that of Sasuke, when he finally managed to pry him from Orochimarus slimy clutches...

He suddenly realized the world was getting fainter, and spinning slightly and black on the edges ... Something was tightening around his neck ...

"Good night, my poor, misjudged dobe ..."

Was the last thing he heard before getting sucked in by the cold, hard and unwelcome grip of dark unconsciousnous.

* * *

The room was dark, and dank. In fact, the only light came from the symbols spread across the floor in delicate spider web patterns, centered on a chair- or, more precisely, the figure strapped to the chair.Criss-crossing her person was a multitude of leather straps, wrapping around her legs and the chair legs and tying her arms down, restraining her movement. She was, strangely enough, wearing what seemed to be a silver circlet that sat on her head, twisting around her short, brown hair, but every few minutes, an eye- searing pain would flash in the room, changing the room in a split second from dark, dismal black to burning white and back to black again, and if anyone cared to look carefully, they would notice that the circlet was tightening on the girls head, crushing it painfully. 

The three watched from the dark room.

Every now and then the brunette would flinch at the sight.

The kunoichi growled slightly and dug her nails painfully into his shoulder.

"Look, you stupid bird," she hissed into his ear, "You may find this to be evil, but think about it. Do you ever want to see your Gaara again?"

He nodded. Behind the mask adorning his face, his skin was pale and his lips were hard pressed together. The girl smirked, relaxing her grip on his shoulder. "Good. See, it's for him." The boy nodded again and the kunoichi stepped forward towards the girl, being very careful to avoid the lines on the floor where they shone in a gold light.

"You." She said to the girl, voice the peak of evil. "Where are they? Who are you?"

The girl screamed in pain as the band tightened and Sakura growled in annoyance before repeating her question - this time in an even darker, deeper, and strangely enough, huskier voice. "Where are they and who are you?" The girl squeaked in terror at the sound, before managing to stutter out, "Ri- ri -riku!" She screamed in pain as the circlet around her head tightened once more. A trickle of blood came down her forehead, and beads of blood hung precariously on wet eyelashes. But she still wouldn't give the location away.

The kunoichi backhanded the other girl across the face and the blood on her eyelashes fell to the ground. A red mark now adorned her victims cheek. "Where are they?!" She roared at the girl, but even if the girl had wanted to answer at that time the band tightened around her head and all sound was lost under the enormous scream of pain. Another trickle of blood, larger this time, came down her face, and growling, Sakura turned on her heel to walk out.

She could squeeze no more information from this sponge. Hell, the girl was practically dead already.

She turned to her ANBU assistant - the third member of the room when you excluded the practically dead girl.

The ANBU raised a hand in salute. "Throw her to the Wolves." She ordered, and felt irritated at her subordinates hesitation to give the defenceless girl to them. "Move it."

The ANBUs arm shook slightly, and his voice was a fearful whisper. "Ha - hai, Cherry - Sama."

* * *

The blond woke up in a dark blue room, with dark blue walls and dark blue drapes, a dark blue carpet, a blue quilt over him and a blue mattress with matching blue pillow under him. 

And let's not forget the blue rope that restrained him, tying his wrists to the top of the bed.

He growled slightly, kicking his legs. Suddenly he couldn't move them anymore, and it was only when he heard the sound of rope being tied neatly did he realize now his legs were restrained, too.

Great. Just great.

His eyes widened and he began to wiggle frantically when he heard the voice.

The voice, that is, of him.

"Don't worry, dobe ... I won't hurt you ... That is, if you're willing to co - operate."

Naruto's terrible escape attempts became even more frantic when some god or goddess decided to be mean and cold hearted and let Uchiha Sasuke kiss him.

* * *

Well, here it is+Grins+ Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been busy. I also had writers block.

School is ending soon, but that doesn't mean I'll be posting much more - most likely the opposite. I mean, I have to move overseas, I am currently celebrating "Christmas" (despite the fact I don't believe in the occasion xD I just like the presents), and a pile of other stuff to weigh down my load. so I will try to get more chapters up, but for now my story is on a Kind - of - but - not - really - hiatus. Also, if you're looking for a Kyuusasu narusasu kakasasu songfic deathfic suicide oneshot, read my story, please. It is called 'Unspoken words of gratitude'. I worked hard on it, so read! I personally find it awesome.

Love, Kawa-chan +Hearts!+


	5. Green Eyed Girl, She Won't Wake Up

Luckily the kiss was short. Sasuke pulled away soon after, and smirked at the struggling Naruto.

"Don't worry, dobe. I'm not going to _rape _you or anything."

But Naruto still didn't trust or believe him. Sure, he stopped struggling, but he was not going to fall for the bastards trap - or at least, what he believed would be a trap.

"Now, dobe. I want you to be safe. So, in case you do happen to escape -Kami forbid - Avoid Sakura at all costs. She heads the operation to find you. And I don't even think she's really Sakura anymore, Naruto. She's insane."

"Dobe, stop struggling. I'll untie the ropes when I'm done - if you're good. Ok, so now that Sakura's gone, we'll get onto hokage - sama."

"Tsunade - baa - chan?" Naruto queried, having just got over the news about Sakura. "What happened to her-"

"She ... got _replaced_." Naruto's throat tightened. _"_Re -_ replaced?_ You don't mean she's-"

"Hush, dobe," Said Sasuke quietly, pressing a finger to Naruto's lips.

"Anyway, the new Hokage has ... Very,_ very _serious anger issues. And Sakura praises the guy. He also really hates you three. So stay away at all costs."

"The next warning I have is to stay away from the Wolves."

Naruto looked at him, confused. "Okami? But I could beat a wolf. What in the-"

Sasuke silenced him, again using his finger. "Not the animal. the Anbu unit. Wolves. An Anbu unit trained especially to hunt like beasts - but on a higher scale. They'll use their teeth to tear you apart - I've seen it before. They aren't even really human. They're the product of Hokage - sama's experiment with canine DNA."

Naruto could've been sick and Sasuke could tell. He sighed. "I know. The most despicable thing is, the council adores him. He can get away with anything, anything at all. Other than that, I don't know what to tel you other than if you escape, miss you. I caught you so that Sakura couldn't - remember that."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and remembered their childhood. It was then thjat he realized - though it was an unusual tactic, in his own little way Sasuke was returning a favor. He was, from his point of view, doing what he thought was best for Naruto.

Though it was odd and didn't fit into the flow of the current situation, Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, and couldn't help himself.

"Thank you, sasuke," He whispered - but he knew Sasuke would hear him.

* * *

Yuki looked up at the sky. It was crying wet tears of rain. She knew why. 

"Good bye, Riku."

And the girl opened her violin case. In the inner pocket was a collection of sheets of music. Sad music, happy music ... and the finest song ever written. No one had ever heard it played and only Riku knew how it was meant to be played. And Riku had never touched the sheets until now.

The songs name was "Green Eyed Girl, She Won't Wake Up."

That song was Riku's song. She had written it. And now Yuki played it for her, and her alone.

* * *

"Gaara!" Shouted Haku. "Gaara, where are the others!" Gaara produced the five apples he'd managed to rescue. "Sasuke appeared. The other two are coming. They'll be here in, like an hour?" 

"No they won't," Came the drifty voice of Yuki. They both turned to stare at her as she slowly approached them. She seemed ... more detached than usual. As if something in her had died. She looked at them. From the way her eyes were focused, she could've gone blind. Her violin hung from one arm where she had wrapped long, slender fingers around it's neck, and her bow was in the other, slowly slipping before she dropped it completely.

"Riku and Naruto ... they won't ever return."

* * *

"I don't think they'll be coming back," said Yuki quietly. "It's been too long. I can tell. Riku isn't with us. She isn't coming back. Her soul is gone ... or at least, her body is." 

"No," Said Haku angrily. "No. They can't be - it - it's impossible." But his voice was doubtful and his eyes filled with unimaginable sorrow for his friends. Yuki rested a slender hand on his arm. "Haku, they won't come back. He won't come back and she - She definitely won't be coming back. I can feel it in my heart. But it doesn't mean that he's dead. H just won't return to us, or to this forest."

It had been three days. Three long, painful days. And so far, no one would believe Yuki. Gaara had disappeared after the first day of waiting to a place unknown and Haku was just sitting there, denying the words Yuki had fore - told.

"Yuki, how can you say they won't return?" And it was then Yuki realized that there were tears in the boys chocolate brown eyes. Haku was crying.

* * *

Naruto was, in the end, untied, but immediately after Sasuke was called in for a meeting by Sakura. Naruto resigned himself to fate and offered his wrists to his childhood friend for them to be retied, but Sasuke just looked at him quizicallly. 

"Um ... aren't you going to tie up my wrists?" Understanding dawned on Sasukes face and he snickered slightly. "Dobe, you just happen to be in the center of our village ... right next door to the center of Anbu operations, in fact. I've created a chakra barrier, so that they won't be able to find your chakra, but it stays within the limits of my apartment. If you leave my apartment, Anbu will start coming at you from every angle. Also, while you were sleeping I gave you a chakra restraining herb.You can't cause any ham, so I won't restrain you. Any way, it would be kind of insulting to our friend ship if I tied you up, ne?"

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke was gone and Naruto was alone, saying his thanks to no one but himself.

* * *

Sakura waited impatiently for Sasuke in her private office. She wasn't there often as she had missions, but it was clean and held the scent of beautiful flowers, the scent that came from the exquisite blooms of red roses behind her desk. 

The roses seemed to have longer thorns than was ordinary, but then again, the Kunoichi didn't like roses, even ordinary flowers, without some hidden danger. It made life so boring if they didn't cause pain. Sometimes she put poison on the tips of the thorns on her roses and sent them to people she didn't like.

Ah, ife was good.

"Sakura - sama, you called?"

Oh, it seemed that Sasuke had arrived.

* * *

** The long awaited chapter. Yeeeeees. I just had my brain eaten by a fish ("Why, Goldie? WHY?! I LOVED YOOOOU!!!!! NOOOO!!!"), so I can't reeaaally tell the difference betwen if it's good or not. Care to enlighten me?**

**Love, Kawa-chan +Hearts!+ **


End file.
